La chaleur d'un ami
by helthokk
Summary: Quand l'amour se mélange avec l'amitié, quand Hermione n'est plus sure de rien... Voilà ce qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans peut ressentir lorsqu'elle est perdu... One Shot


**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un One shot... Il n'a rien de particulier, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire alors voilà... Je ne demande pas particulierement de Reviews, meme si je préfererai secretement en avoir... C'était vraiment un one shot pour moi... **

**Disclamer; bien evidemment, tout ceci ne m'appartient pas ! c'est a madame Rowling !**

**Helthokk**

**PS pour quentin : Mon chéri, je t'aime, il ne faut pas que tu m'en veuilles, tu sais tres bien que ca me fait du bien d'écrire ! Et puis, je t'aimmmmmmmme et je suis désoléeeeeeeeee ! M'en veux pas…. JE T'AIMEEEEEEE**

La chaleur d'un ami

Hermione marchait seule dans les couloirs du château par cette nuit d'hiver. Elle n'avait pas pris sa cape et il faisait très froid mais elle ne s'en souciait guerre. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Depuis six mois déjà, elle sortait avec Ron. Ils s'étaient longuement cherchés et avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments lors d'une fête donnée en l'honneur de la victoire des Gryffondor au Quidditch. Dans l'euphorie du moment, Hermione avait sauté au cou de Ron et l'avait embrassé. Au départ surpris, le jeune homme avait tout de même répondu au baiser de son amie de toujours. Sous les applaudissements des autres élèves, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et s'étaient souris timidement. Ron avait alors demandé à Hermione, plus officiellement si elle voulait devenir sa petite amie et la brunette l'avait embrassé à nouveau, marquant ainsi leur nouvelle relation. Harry n'était pas dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Il était parti, avec Dead et Seamus, chercher de la nourriture en cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en arrivant, il découvrit ses deux meilleurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il les avait gaiement félicités et était aussitôt reparti s'amuser auprès des autres membres de l'équipe qui l'attendaient pour fêter leur victoire.

Mais ce soir, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Ron et elle avaient encore eu une de leur nième discussion sur l'avenir de leur couple. Chaque fois, Hermione devait rappeler à Ron que l'an prochain, après l'optention des ASPIC qu'elle comptait bien décrocher haut la main, elle devrait aller étudier la politique et l'entente cordiale entre moldus et sorcier à Londres. Ron, quant à lui, voulait devenir Auror, comme Harry, mais Hermione avait des doutes quant à sa réussite aux imminents examens.

D'ordinaire, ils se disputaient à cause de ça. Or, ce soir, tandis qu'ils parlaient des prochaines grandes vacances, Ron lui annonça qu'il allait partir, avec sa famille, en Egypte pour voir Bill et Fleur. Son frère aîné s'était plutôt bien remis des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées lors de l'affrontement contre les mangemorts de l'année passé. Hermione n'avait pas supporté d'entendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir son petit ami pendant un mois ou plus. Certes, comme le lui avait assuré Ron, ils pourraient s'envoyer des hiboux, mais il n'était pas riche et le prix de ceux-ci pour une telle distance était considérable.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, fulminant de rage, avait décidé de faire sa ronde de préfète en chef un peu en avance. Les points serrés, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu rester aussi longtemps avec Ron. Une grande école de politique l'avait déjà sollicitée mais elle était en Ecosse, et pour ne pas être éloignée de Ron, elle avait refusé de l'intégrer. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement que si Ron réussissait à entrer à l'école prestigieuse des aurors, ils ne pourraient se voir qu'une fois par semaine, et encore… S'il ne partait pas en déplacement.

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour souffler un peu et cogna dans le mur de pierre qui se tenait face à elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement plaintif au moment où elle sentit la chair de son point se déchirer et laisser peu à peu apparaître une tache rouge sombre recouvrant la plaie. Elle continua sa route sans prêter attention à la douleur qui la lançait. Ron était un garçon adorable, mais il ne montrait jamais aucune fantaisie. Leur couple battait de l'aile depuis un moment et Hermione se posait des questions. Pourquoi le jeune homme ne la surprenait-il jamais ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit à elle de proposer leurs têtes à têtes ? Elle n'en savait rien et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, son avenir l'effrayait.

Sa ronde finie, elle rentra à sa chambre de préfète. Lorsqu'elle prononça son mot de passe, elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Brusquement, elle sortit sa baguette et se retourna en la pointant sur le rôdeur. Mais c'était Harry.

Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? lui demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Je…

Le garçon s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le point de son amie. Le sang avait séché maintenant et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Oh ! Rien du tout ! Ma main a rencontré un mur. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je vais soigner ça, répondit-elle laconiquement. Entre.

Elle lui désigna sa chambre de sa main valide et ils entrèrent tous deux avec calme. Hermione invita Harry à s'asseoir dans le grand canapé qui trônait dans la chambre et partit chercher de quoi désinfecter sa blessure. Elle revint aussitôt avec de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix et voyant cela, Harry fit une grimace.

Tu te soignes de manière moldu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Oui, c'est peut-être plus long à guérir, mais je préfère.

Harry se leva et alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain accolée à la pièce. Il rejoignit ensuite la jeune fille devant son bureau et saisit un morceau de coton qu'il imbiba d'alcool. Hermione ne dit rien. Elle s'assit sur le lit qui faisait face au bureau et laissa son ami poser le coton sur sa main endolorie.

Ça risque de piquer un peu, la prévint-il inutilement.

Je sais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Est-ce que je peux savoir comment ta main s'est retrouvée à frapper si fort contre un mur de pierre ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il nettoyait la plaie.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'alcool lui brûlait la main mais elle ne broncha pas pour autant. Lorsqu'Harry alla prendre un nouveau morceau de coton qu'il trembla de nouveau dans l'alcool, Hermione put souffler.

J'étais énervée, répondit-elle simplement.

Oui ! Ça, je m'en serais douté, s'exclama-t-il. Et à cause de quoi ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

A cause de Ron.

Hermione avait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle ne parlait pas souvent à Harry de leurs problèmes de couple. Elle savait très bien qu'il aurait été mal venu de lui demander de prendre parti.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda le survivant d'une voix un peu étranglé.

Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça ! déclara faiblement Hermione.

Hermione, je suis ton ami, au même titre que celui de Ron, bien sûr, mais si tu ne parles pas de tes problèmes, ça ne pourra jamais aller mieux.

Son ton était doux et rassurant. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il aurait été parfait dans le rôle de petit ami.

Ce n'est rien de grave tu sais. Il m'a annoncé ce soir qu'il partait cet été en Egypte. Ça me fait seulement de la peine qu'on ne puisse pas se voir, expliqua tristement la brunette.

C'est normal que ça te blesse. J'imagine de quelle façon il te l'a dit !

Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

Tu sais Hermione. Ron a beau être mon ami, je ne cautionne pas pour autant tout ses faits et gestes. Il m'arrive assez souvent d'être choqué par l'attitude qu'il a envers toi.

Mais il m'aime ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Sans aucun doute ! Mais je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse.

Hermione allait encore répliquer mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Et c'est loin d'être la première fois que je te vois dans cet état à cause de lui. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune. Il semblait énervé. Peut-être qu'il était triste, je ne saurais te dire. Mais il ne se fait pas de mal, lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant la poing de son amie.

Je… C'est parti tout seul ! se défendit-elle. La colère, la frustration. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ! Il a la chance de pouvoir partir. Je devrais être contente pour lui !

Hermione ! s'énerva Harry, malgré tout avec douceur. Est-ce que tu penses à toi parfois ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'interdis d'être triste. Mais tu as le droit de te plaindre ! Même si tu penses que tu n'en as pas le droit !

Non ! Cela ferait encore des disputes inutiles et nous perdrions un temps fou à nous faire la tête alors qu'il ne reste que si peu de temps…

Si peu de temps ? répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

Après les examens… Nous ne nous verrons quasiment plus.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes ne purent être retenue et Hermione plongea dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne savait ni que faire, ni quoi dire pour la réconforter. Néanmoins, il savait qu'Hermione avait surtout besoin d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Il souleva son menton et déposa un tendre et affectueux baiser sur son front. Elle lui fit un sourire douloureux et se redressa vivement.

Je ne devrais pas pleurer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça n'a aucune utilité ! Ça ne fait pas avancer les choses !

Et cogner dans les murs, tu crois que ça fait avancer quoi que ce soit ! répliqua Harry, furieux.

Je… Ça défoule !

Pleurer aussi, et c'est moins mauvais je pense, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son calme.

Les larmes laissent des marques invisibles, récita Hermione. Les coups, eux, font des cicatrices qui disparaissent avec le temps.

Le silence prit place dans la chambre durant un long moment. Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et Harry ne rompit pas le contact qu'ils avaient établi entre eux. Il la serrait assez fort pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

J'ai remarqué que tes notes chutaient ces derniers temps. Tu ne rends pas de bons devoirs, tu… Tu m'inquiètes vraiment Hermione. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu te voir ce soir.

Je suis désolée, Harry.

Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse ! Que tu retrouves le goût de vivre ! s'exclama-t-il énergiquement.

Je… Merci Harry, dit-elle en levant ses yeux chocolats vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi !

Ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Harry était parti. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, comme toutes les nuits depuis deux mois, depuis que Pattenrond était mort. D'après Hagrid, il était déjà très vieux et avait été emporté par la maladie. Ça avait été des semaines très dures pour Hermione. Elle avait dû rester près de lui, lui donner quelques herbes pour qu'il souffre moins et lorsqu'elle n'avait plus supporté de le voir souffrir, elle était allée voir Hagrid pour qu'il endorme à jamais son compagnon. Ron n'avait pas su quelle attitude adopter avec elle à ce moment là. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Harry avait été là. Il était resté près d'elle. Il s'était occupé de Pattenrond avec elle. Il la relayait quand elle était fatiguée de s'occuper de son animal ou quand elle ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir. Lorsqu'il est mort, Hermione s'est rendu compte que Ron était soulagé. Il était redevenu comme avant. Jamais il n'en a reparlé à la jeune fille. Elle qui aurait tant eu besoin de confier sa peine à celui qu'elle croyait aimer.

Car maintenant elle doutait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. L'avait-elle jamais aimé ? Qu'était-ce réellement que l'amour ? On dit que c'est lorsqu'on est heureux d'être avec la personne, lorsqu'on a l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mais Hermione n'avait pas ces sentiments pour Ron. De l'affection, oui, mais de l'amour… Elle en doutait sincèrement et cela la désolait d'autant plus.

La jeune fille se leva et alla se passer la tête sous l'eau. Elle n'entendit donc pas qu'on frappait à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Ron était face à elle, les yeux gonflés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquît-elle.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Ron se recula et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! déclara-t-il. Harry vient de me dire…

Harry ? s'étonna Hermione.

Oui, il est venu me voir et…

Et c'est pour ça que tu es là ! le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle se décolla de son petit ami et marqua une bonne distance entre leurs deux corps.

Ecoute Ron, je ne peux plus… lui dit-elle.

Mais… paniqua-t-il. Je te promets que je vais changer ! Que je ferais plus attention à toi maintenant ! Harry…

Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'Harry pour prendre ce genre de décision ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

Ron se recula un peu plus, terrorisé par la colère d'Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une rage pareille. Chaque mot qu'elle criait, elle le regrettait aussitôt, mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle cracha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A la fin de son monologue, Ron était effaré. Il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence pesant après lequel Ron redressa la tête.

Alors c'est fini ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Oui ! C'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle maintenant avec un calme effrayant.

Le jeune homme n'en attendit pas plus et quitta la pièce, décomposé.

Hermione, de son coté, se sentait à la fois perdue et libérée. Elle pleura pendant des heures, et ria aussi. Ses nerfs avaient enfin lâchés. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée qu'elle en oublia tout. Et elle pleura, parce que ces larmes ci étaient celles de la délivrance, celles d'un horizon nouveau. Elle pensa à Harry et le remercia en pensées. Elle savait que Ron allait être malheureux quelques temps, mais elle ne voulait plus s'en préoccuper. A présent, elle ne penserait plus qu'à elle. Peu importe ce que les autres en penseraient. Elle était libre.

**FIN**


End file.
